


it's all fun and games

by splendidlyimperfect



Series: i'm with them [44]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Board Games, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Natsu is a little shit, Natsu is also Silver's favorite and they're both kind of dumb, Polyamory, Sexual innuendos, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: It's board game night at Silver and Mika's, and Natsu is quick to slip into sexual innuendos.





	it's all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: "You're seriously a man-child," requested by mattie-the-shy.
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/) or check out the OT4 blog at [@gratsustingue-the-ot4](https://gratsustingue-the-ot4.tumblr.com/)

“It’s, uh… something Gray gives me.”

Natsu looks like he’s desperately trying to hold back a laugh as he gives the clue to his team, which consists of Sting, Silver and Lyon. Gray glares at Natsu suspiciously.

“Gives us,” Natsu clarifies, gesturing at Sting, then at Rogue, who is on the opposite team with Gray and Mika. “Well. Okay. I guess something all of them give… me? Each other? Us?”

“That is the worst clue ever,” Lyon mutters, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Natsu looks down at the game screen again. It’s Sunday night after dinner and they’re playing Catchphrase, and Gray isn’t surprised that they’ve already slipped into sexual innuendoes. Gray had realized early on in his relationship with Natsu – even before they were dating – that Natsu, Silver, and alcohol were a terrible combination that usually ended in jokes about Gray’s sex life.

“Orgasms!” Silver shouts, and Gray groans, covering his face. Natsu shakes his head, grinning, and Gray scowls at his dad.

“Seriously?”

Silver laughs at him, then turns back to Natsu. “Blowjobs?” he guesses.

“Oh my god,” Gray grumbles as Sting starts to giggle. He’s already a bit tipsy, cheeks pink under his freckles, and Gray’s distracted by his smile just long enough for Silver to shout out another answer.

“Hickeys?”

Gray sighs, tipping his head back to look up at Rogue, who’s also laughing. “Traitor,” Gray mutters, but relaxes when Rogue runs his fingers through Gray’s hair.

Sting frowns in concentration, looking between the three of them before his face brightens and he guesses, “hugs?”

Gray watches the shit-eating grin on Natsu’s face disappear into a soft, fond look as he takes in Sting’s brilliant smile and wide eyes. Gray is one hundred percent certain that the clue has nothing to do with hugs, but it looks like Natsu’s about to pretend it is just to keep that look on Sting’s face.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Silver says, interrupting the moment and giving Natsu a look that’s probably supposed to be serious. “Boners,” he says solemnly.

Gray’s about to argue that it’s the stupidest answer they’ve come up with so far, but Natsu shouts, “yes!” and high-fives Silver just as the timer starts to go off. Then he turns to Sting and kisses him on the forehead, adding, “hugs, too.”

“Mm,” Sting says, kissing Natsu back and then taking another sip of his beer.

“I can’t believe ‘boners’ is an actual clue,” Gray says as Silver scribbles down their points on the pad of paper. “This game is ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Natsu argues, flicking Gray’s forehead and then ducking out of reach before Gray can retaliate. “Also, I believe we just won, so suck it.” He points to the scorecard that Silver’s holding up and sticks his tongue out at Gray.

Gray rolls his eyes at Natsu. “You’re seriously a man-child.”

“Yeah, well, you’re dating me,” Natsu argues, balling up the score paper and tossing it at Gray’s head. It misses and lands in Rogue’s lap instead. “So that makes you…” He trails off as Gray grabs the paper and throws it back at him, hitting him in the forehead.

“You’re all children,” Mika says, standing up and ruffling Gray’s hair as she grabs the empty beer bottles from the coffee table. Silver starts to agree with her, and she narrows her eyes at him. “That includes you,” she says, kissing his forehead when he pouts.

“Well, you’re married to me,” he says, laughing as she rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen. Then he turns back to the rest of the group and grins. “Who wants to play ‘Cards Against Humanity?’”


End file.
